Slayers Elementalists
by Xellis182
Summary: Chapitre 4! Aujourd'hui: à la recherche des futurs employés de L-sama manquants! Dur!
1. Le début! Ou la fin?

Notes de l'auteure: OK…. Koneko Metallium se plaignait de pas avoir de longues fics de Slayers en français? En voilà une! Euuuuuuh quel sera l'histoire? loooooool! J'en sais rien! Oh, tant pis! Je vais écrire une histoire originale que je développerai au fur et à mesure de mon écriture! Ecritu-re au-tomatique!Ecritu-re au-tomatique!

Xellos-kun: Franchement….

Xellis182: Ouiiii?

Xellos-kun: (il est poli alors il vouvoie tout le monde…) Vous êtes vraiment truffe d'écrire des fics en anglais alors que vous êtes française….

Xellis182: Maaiiiiiiiis! Jejejejejejejejeje………. l'anglais, ça a plus de mots et c'est plus pratique pour écrire, comme ça!

Xellos-kun: Vous êtes flemmarde à ce point, pour refuser d'écrire dans votre langue maternelle, tout ça parce que ça vous fera écrire plus de mots?

Xellis182: Tu sais pas à quel point. Par exemple, je refuse toujours de faire plus que le strict nombre de pas nécessaire pour aller d'un point à un autre, même si ça signifie que je dois traverser une pelouse boueuse au lieu d'en faire le tour!

Xellos-kun: Goutte de sueur Y'a de l'abus……….

Xellis 182: Bon; maintenant on with ze fic, bicoz les notes sont super-trop longues (comme d'hab….)!

Xellos-kun: Même dans sa fic en français elle met de l'anglais……….

P'tit Warning: je sais pas quels seront les couples, mais vous avez tout intérêt à être ouverts d'esprits, passke j'ai souvent des idées bizarres!

Disclaimer (Ca, je sais pas par quoi ça se traduit, alors me frappez pas!): Bon, ben, euh, Slayers ne m'appartient pas (et c'est encore heureux pour les persos), et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me faire de l'argent sur cette histoire, juste d'un peu faire mumuse avec des persos qui m'appartiennent pas, et d'énerver les lecteurs éventuels par une histoir pourrie et pas forcément bien écrite (faudra voir ce que ça va donner, je sais pas…………)Wah! Aussi, j'ai des persos originaux et ils sont à MOUAH! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slayers Elementalists

Chapitre 1: Incroyable! L'auteure a même eu un blocage sur le mot 'chapitre' et voulait écrire 'chapter'!

(Lina-san-tachi: elle est carrément bavarde cette auteure………)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notre histoire commence sept ans après la bataille contre le Darkstar. Dans la chaleur de la nuit (1), une ombre se déplace, parmi les arbres et les buissons. Elle va vite, elle sait que sa vie en dépend. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche de retrouver les autres ou ils ne verront pas la lumière du jour. Il faut qu'elle les prévienne, il faut qu'elle….. mais une autre ombre gigantesque la suit. 

« Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu….. L-sama, elle m'a repéré! Faites que je puisse trouver les autres avant que….. l'autre ne… ohmondieu elle fonce sur moi! Je suis fichu! Il faut pourtant que je lui échappe!…… »

Le poursuivi lança un sort, en déséspoir de cause, vers sa poursuivante. La créature s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, alors que le Garv Flare se dissipait sur son champ de protection, puis découvrit ses dents luisantes et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Comme cette chasse était amusante! Elle jouissait tant que possible de la terreur et de l'aingoisse qu'irradiait sa proie. Elle s'en sentait d'autant plus de bonne humeur, presque heureuse. Si tant est qu'un mazoku puisse ressentir du bonheur.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait peut-être très déçue….. elle ne savait pas trop. Elle repartit, d'un trot tranquille de ses quatres gigantesques pattes, qui lui permirent, à nouveau, de rattraper sa proie.

« Que veux-tu faire, Xellos? Tu sais que tu n'a aucune chance, alors où vas-tu? » Pensa-t-elle.

Peu importe, après tout. Elle continuerait de se nourrir, tout en assouvaissant sa curiosité, et elle découvrirait ansi le but de sa course. 

« Jesuismaljesuismaljesuismalohpuréeellevapasmelâcherc'estpasvrai…….. »

Les pensées en désordre, Xellos continua d'avancer, essayant de ne pas tomber. Pourquoi avait-il été privé de son pouvoir de téléportation? Il en aurait bien eu besoin à ce moment-là. Pas la peine de le prendre pour un crétin, il savait parfaitement ce qu'Elle avait l'intention de faire. Découvrir où il se rendait, puis le tuer. Et, bien sûr, se payer un bon repas, mais à ses frais. 

Pourquoi l'avait-elle retrouvé juste maintenant, à un moment aussi critique? Alors qu'il avait enfin rassemblé les moceaux qui clochaient et s'apprêtait à faire part de ses révélations? Il en avait tellement découvert, il avait tellement à révéler aux autre! Et, pour une fois, pas de secret!

-

Zelas découvrit de nouveau ses dents affûtées en une sorte de sourire bestial qui aurait fait faire une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel témoin potentiel. Quelle ironie! Traquant son serviteur le plus fidèle, qui l'avait toujours servi loyalement et qui ne l'avait même pas trahie, et qui ne la trahirait jamais! Sa déception venait de là. Cela s'était bien passé pendant deux mille ans, et elle en était venue à croire que cela durerait toujours, mais non, L-sama n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que mettre son grain de sel! C'était injuste. Et elle allait tuer Xellos. Bientôt. Après le repas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était attachée à son général qu'elle allait laisser passer ça! Un mazoku est un mazoku(2), après tout.

Soudain, elle reçut un message télépathique. Elle répondit positivement, bien qu'à regret. Elle aurait voulu savoir où Xellos se rendait. Ah, tant pis autant en finir, elle avait presque pitié. Elle banda ses muscles et bondit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Lina et ses amis étaient toujours en train de chercher Phylenna, qui s'était encore sauvée, en courant et en larmes, dans une quelconque direction, après une nouvelle incartade avec son cousin Heffilon(3). Zelgadis commençait à en avoir un peu assez de ces deux-là, Gourry… était lui-même, Ameria sermonnait Heffilon sur l'injustice de ses actes, Lina criait à Phylenna de revenir, Filia était dépressive (ça faisait plusieurs jours, de toute façon), et Nathos faisait la cuisine, toujours aussi calme et impassible qu'à son habitude. 

C'est à ce moment que les Slayers entendirent du bruit tout près d'eux. C'est donc aussi à ce moment qu'ils se précipitèrent à l'endroit de sa source. C'est aussi à ce moment qu Phylenna hurla. Et c'est à ce moment que la vie de Xellos se termina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes de l'auteure: Alors? C'est cool? C'est pourri? Review, pliz? Euh, vous en faites pas pour les persosoriginaux, j'explique tout!!! On apprendra tout sur eux plus tard! Passke ma fic, bin elle va faire des tours et des détours, elles en font toujours. Et jdevrais écrire des chansons, z'avez vu les rimes????

Bref, pitites questions: Suis-je méchante de m'arrêter là pour mon chapitre? Ou n'y a-t-il aucun suspense? Ou alors c'est tellement chiant qu'on a pas envie de lire la suite? REVIEWS avec critiques constructives, suggestions d'amélioration, tout ske vous voulez, sauf des 'flames' !!!!!!!!! Wah! Chuis même ouverte aux compliments, lol! Nan, mais c'est juste que mes fics, je sais pas quoi en penser, alors si ça vous plaît, je me dirai que, ça c'est une bonne fific (lol), et si vous dites que ça vaut rien je l'efface et je l'envoie dans la corbeille de mon ordi, c'est tout bête! 

Bon! Deuxième chapitre très bientôt!

Intervention de Xellos-kun: Vous mavez tué!!!!!!!!!!! Et en plus, promettez pas ce que vous n'êtes pas sûre de pouvoir tenir!!!!!!!

Xellis182: Oh, Xelly-kun-ichounetcounichounet!!!!!!!!!!! Saute sur le pauvre Xellos qui a l'air bien embêté de mourir dès le premier chapitre T'en fais paaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai tout prévu! Je vais 

détruire le monde de Slayers, comme ça les mazokus seront contents et toi tu sras plus tout seul!!!!

Xellos-kun:Grands yeux brillants d'espoir C'est vrai?

Xellis182: NAN! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Notes sur la fic!

(1) Le mal est toujours puni! Aucun danger ne l'impressionne, les coups durs il les affectionne! Et la justice le passionne! Nicky Larson ne craint personne!………………désolée.

(2)Et un sou est un sou. On sait….

(3) Prononcez [hefilone] en marquant bien le H…….


	2. Flashback! 5 ans avant!

Notes de l'auteure: Wah! J'pète la forme aujourd'hui! Deux chapitres entamés le même jour! 

Xellos-kun: Menteuse. Vous avez juste pas envie de faire votre dissert' de philo à rendre pour demain!

Xellis182: Maiiiiiiiis je l'ai pas commencée! Je vais pas la faire maintenant!

Xellos-kun: GROSSE goutte de sueur Ben si justement…

Xellis 182: Mais en plus c'est bon signe, quand je commence deux chapitre le même jour! 

Xellos-kun: Commencez par publier vos autres fics… AU MOINS, essayez d'en finir une!

Xellis182: Jamais! Plutôt mourir que de ne pas faire ce que je veux!!!!!!

Xellos-kun: Et vous critiquez les auteurs qui ne finissent pas leurs histoires?

Xellis182: « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais! »

Xellos-kun: Goutte de sueur............Au fait, je ne suis pas exactement d'accord avec le fait que vous me tuiez dès le premier chapitre…

Xellis182: T'en fais pas! Tu es bien vivant dans celui-ci, puisque c'est un Flashback cinq ans auparavant!

Xellos-kun: Vous voulez dire qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe après la fin du chapitre 1?

Xellis182: Naaan. Mon esprit est trop tordu pour me permettre d'écrire une fic qui va tout droit. Surtout quand le sujet est un tant soit peu compliqué.

Xellos-kun: Vous êtes lycéenne et vous vous amusez à chercher des moyens originaux d'écrire?

Xellis182: Prétentieux hein? Je fais souvent des projets trop ambitieux pour moi. C'est cool, non?

Lina-san-tachi: Xellis!!!!!!!!! Magne-toi d'écrire ou je te fireball l'arrière train histoire de voir si ça peut te faire avancer plus vite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xellis 182: Et tu brûle la page virtuelle sur laquelle j'écris, et tu pars en fumée! Arf! Remarque, t'as pas tort! Ces notes sont loooooooooooooooooooooongues! Donc! Disclaimer: si je possédais Slayers, ça donnerait quelque chose comme ce que j'écris, donc ça n'aurait eu aucun succès, mais c'est pas une raison pour me coller un procès… Au fait, ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que le premier qui était hyper court!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slayers Elementalists_

Chapitre 2- Comment on en est arrivé là (je parle du chapitre 1)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq ans avant les évènements du chapite 1.

Xellos s'assit sur la branche d'un chêne qui passait par là. Il se sentait d'une étrange humeur… à vrai dire, il se sentait un peu déprimé. La vie était non seulement ennuyeuse en ce moment, mais elle avait aussi pris une tournure inquiétante pour les mazokus. En effet, Lina Inverse, durant les deux ans qui avaient suivi la bataille du Darkstar, s'était de nouveau retrouvée confrontée aux mazokus. A vrai dire, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de toute l'armée de Deep-sea Dolphin, et de la Dame mazoku elle-même. La Sorcière des Mers(1) avait voulu tuer Lina, pour pouvoir ensuite ouvrir la voie aux mazokus, et leur permettre de faire retourner le monde au Chaos Originel. 

C'était le souhait de tout mazoku, de faire revenir le monde à la Mer du Chaos, de retourner auprès de Lord of Nightmare(2).C'est ce que Deep-sea Dolphin avait tenté, mais elle n'était pas allée bien loin dans sa tentative…. elle avait de toutes façons accumulé les erreurs, et c'est pourquoi Lina l'avait si facilement mis hors jeu. Il est plus facile de s'occuper d'un Seigneur Démon qui n'a pas sa santé mentale que d'un ancien Seigneur Démon en pleine possession de ses moyens (Garv).

Xellos soupira. Maintenant, en faisant le comptes de part et d'autres des forces du Bien et du Mal, cela donnait:

Deux Seigneurs Démons encore en vie, mais les moins puissants de cinq du départ. Les armées de Dynast et Zelas avaient « ingér » le peu de mazokus qui ne s'étaient pas encore entretués après la mort de leurs Seigneurs défunts, ce qui rendait chaque armée plus puissante. Mais il n'y en avait plus que deux….

D'un autre côté, tous les servants du Seigneur Dragon du Feu avaient été tués sauf Filia et le Seigneur Dragon Roi du Feu lui même. Le Seigneur Dragon Roi des Eaux(3) avait été tué lors de la Kouma War, et Xellos lui-même avait infligé de lourdes pertes à son armée. Encore aujourd'hui les dragons des Monts Kataart n'étaient que quelques dizaines. Mais les deux autres armées des Gold Ryuzokus étaient complètes, et étaient aussi puissantes que les deux armées des mazokus. Et c'était sans compter les Dragons noir, ni les Dragons mineurs (ceux que les humains mangent….).

Bref, il y avait un très sérieux déséquilibre entre les deux camps. Xellos soupira de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas trop de doute à avoir, une guerre allait éclater tôt ou tard, et les mazokus n'avaient aucune chance. C'était la principale raison de son état. Deuxième raison, IL S'ENNUYAIT COMME UN RAT MORT, BORDEL! Il commença à s'agiter sur sa branche, mécontent de l'ensemble de sa situation actuelle. Le chêne lui fit part de son mécontentement face à son agitation en faisant tomber une branche de bois vert. Droit sur la tête du mazoku qui continuait de s'agiter tout seul. Le pauvre Xellos en fut étourdi, et tomba de sa branche. Il atterit aves un ooouumph disgracieux droit sur la tête de Lina, qui avait eu l'inopportunité de se trouver juste en dessous, et, tandis qu'elle transformait le général de Zelas en un tas de cendres fumantes, le chêne bruissa de satisfaction au vent.

« COMMENT OSES-TU M'ATTERIR DESSUS, ESPECE D'INUTILITE????????? » demanda une Lina très légèrement énervée. 

Bien sûr, c'était une question de réthorique, et de toute façons, Xellos était évanoui, encore tout fumant des conséquences du Fireball de la jeune sorcière. Il ne répondit donc rien.

Soudain, l'auteure se demanda si les lecteurs éventuels ne se poseraient pas la question de savoir ce que faisaient Lina et Xellos au même endroit. Elle décida donc d'y répondre(4).

Le gang des Slayers, après une bataille somme toute assez ardue contre Deep-sea Dolphin, et au préalable son armée, avait décidé de faire route vers le village de Filia, pour prendre un repos bien mérité, et, par la même occasion, rendre visite à leur amie ryuzoku (« Et s'en mettre plein la panse! » avait ajouté Lina). Ils avaient donc commencé leur voyage, calculant qu'ils en auraient environ pour un mois de route. Après trois semaines sans histoires, si l'on considère le massacre de bandits et la destruction d'hôtels et de villes diverses et variées comme faisant partie de la routine, une histoire survint. Lina et les autres furent tous transformés en appétissants lapins, et auraient étés mangés par un comité de chasseurs en furie (Zel était le seul à ne rien risquer. Imaginez un lapin-chimère.), si Xellos n'avait pas choisi, comme par hasard, ce moment pour apparaître et les remettre en version normale, in extremis(5). Il leur expliqua ensuite gracieusement la raison de sa présence par un loquace « Sore wa himitsu desu!». Ainsi, ils se trouvèrent de nouveau accompagnés par le mazoku, aussi bavard sur ses plans qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ils étaient maintenant à une journée du village de Filia, et avaient passé la dernière auberge depuis une demi-jounée. Ils décidèrent donc de camper dans les bois, et Xellos s'installa dans le chêne, s'agita, tomba et se fit cramer par l'Epouvantdrag. Tout le monde dîna, puis s'installa pour dormir. Chose importante à signaler, il manquait un sac de couchage, et Zelgadis et Ameria en partagèrent un sans rechigner. Ce qui en dit long sur leur situation sentimentale….

Le lendemain, ils reprirent le route apès un petit déjeuner mouvementé. Après environ deux heures de marche, un cri retentit: « HALTE! »

Le gang des Slayers dirigea dans un magnifique ensemble son regard vers la source du cri, qui se trouva être un bandit manchot. Et pas la machine à sous, non. Et, il se trouve que ce bandit était entouré d'une bonne centaine de congénères, tous couturés de cicatrices, preuve de leur expérience (et peut-être de leur incompétence, car ils avaient BEAUCOUP de cicatrices…. entendez par là de cicatrices CHACUN!).

Le bandit manchot (6) reprit la parole. 

« Tu es bien Lina Inverse la Tueuse de Bandits? Pas la peine de répondre. Nous sommes ici pour t'anéantir au nom de la justice! Tu as tué nos chefs et nous nous sommes rassemblés pour faire flamboyer de nouveau la bannière des bandits! Nous restaurerons notre honneur afin que résonne encore dans nos cœurs la mélodie de la droiture et du travail bien fait!! »

Ameria s'axclama:

« Oh! Bandit-san ! Comme c'est bien dit!!!!!!!!! »

Lina et Zel choisir de simplement s'écrouler par terre, Gourry eut l'air bête, ce qui ne change pas, Xellos devint un peu vert, et commença à tanguer un chouïa.

Le bandit eut l'air flatté, mais les autre semblaient un peu gênés. C'est vrai que normalement, les bandits et la justice, ça fait deux. Cela ne les empêcha pas de se précipiter vers le petit groupe dans le but manifeste de les tuer de la façon la plus directe et la plus grossière qui soit. Un bon coup d'épée à un point vital, et voilà! Aucun . Mais ce sont des bandits, alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose….. 

Bref, tous se mirent en position défensive, et Xellos se téléporta pour regarder la scène….. du moins il essaya. Parce que rien ne se produisit. Lina, elle, tenta de préparer un Fireball, mais il ne surgit pas plus de pouvoir de sa main que si elle en était à CE moment du mois. 

« Problème….. » Fit-elle justement remarquer. Elle repéra un sorcier dans le groupe de bandits, celui qui avait dû dresser le 'kekkai' qui avait bloqué tous leurs pouvoirs, mais il était derrière, tous les bandits s'étant précipités avant lui. De toutes façons, lui n'était pas pressé.

« Problème …..» Signala à son tour Zelgadis, usant de ce remarquable sens de l'observation que possèdent les personnages de manga en situation critique. 

Xellos soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre, tout allait mal dans SA vie, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. D'habitude, c'était la vie des autres qui n'allait pas, et il s'en portait particulièrement bien. Mais là…. c'était un peu la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la jarre. Les autres étaient déjà en train de se battre contre la petite armée de bandits. Lui… il ne se foulait pas, esquivant au dernier momentles coups. Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être un Zelgadis en devenir….. Il commença à se concentrer, autant qu'il était possible de le faire tout en éviant les coups des bandits peu bienveillants. 

Pendant ce temps, Lina avait tiré son épée, et Zelgadis aussi. Tous deux combattaient, ainsi que Gourry, plutôt bien à l'épée, mais Lina se tourna avec inquétude vers Amélia….. et faillit tomber vers l'avant. Amélia était occuper à écraser les têtes des bandits avec une massue très semblable à celle de Filia. Lina lui cria:

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies une massue????? »

« Filia me l'avait offerte en cadeau d'anniversaire, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait poli que je voyage avec elle, vu que nous allons la voir! » Lui répondit la jeune princesse.

« Tu parles d'un cadeau d'anniversaire…… » Fit remarquer Zelgadis.

« Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que c'est utile! »

« FAIS GAFFE! »

Trop tard. Le coup d'épée atteignit la princesse en plein au côté. Le sang commença à se répandre sur ses vêtements, et Amélia tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur.Zel se précipita vers elle, et la protégea. Lui, il ne risquait pas grand chose, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus les armes de lumière, seuls les sorts pouvaient l'atteindre. Tiens, justement, un sort envoyé par le sorcier resté hors du kekkai se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers lui… et il le reçut en pleine poire. Lina grimaça. Deux de ses amis étaient K-O, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à tous mourir.

Pendant ce temps, Xellos continuait de tranquillement détruire le kekkai de l'intérieur, et il sourit en voyant le mage qui les avait enfermés chanceler. Comme si ce crétin avait une chance…. Soudain, le sorcier s'écroula, et il commença à nonchalament tuer des bandits par-ci par-là. Il téléporta le reste du groupe un peu plus loin, puis fit jaillir un peu plus d'énergie, créant une énorme explosion qui brûla tous les bandits jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Wah, ça, c'étaient le genre de choses qui le mettaient de bonne humeur!

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, et une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la puissance de son attaque, et avait réduit en cendres Lina et les autres. 

Il était MAL.

Mais bon, il rigola un peu, cela faisait plus de 1000 ans qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur aussi bête. MAIS IL ETAIT VRAIMENT DANS LA M…..!!!!!!!!!!!! En plus, il se sentait un peu embêté d'avoir tué ce groupe. C'est vrai, quoi, il les aimait bien! « Enfin! »Pensa-t-il « Ne nous lamentons pas sur le passé! Ils sont morts, tant pis! » 

Reflexion typiquement mazoku. Mais quelque chose( peut-on dire quelqu'un…), ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et ainsi, la « personne » mécontente prépara un sort tout en récupérant les âmes des Slayers défunts dans des circonstances idiotes, le lança vers le mazoku (qui pesait le pour et le contre entre aller embêter Filia ou faire tout de suite son rapport à Zelas), et c'est ainsi que la vie du mazoku se termina pour la deuxième fois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes de l'auteure: Wouhou! Fini! Héhé… je suis encore sensée bosser…. Ah! Truc important! Y'a pas d'erreur dans les comptes au niveau de morts de Xello-chan(ça fait troop bizarre à dire, ça!): depuis le début de cette fanfic, si on ne compte que l'écriture, il est mort deux fois, mais au chapitre un, ça faisait la troisième fois qu'il mourait, et dans celui-là, c'est la deuxième passke……. aaaaaargh! Chuis pas claire!

Xello-chan: Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à me tuer? Grmph…

Xellis182: Hé! Cette fois-ci t'es pas tout seul à mourir! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est:

1- Parce que ça me fait marrer de tuer les héros à tout va, et toi spécialement

2- Peut-être un tout petit peu pour les besoins de l'histoire aussi, tu crois pas?

Xello-chan: Pourquoi maintenant je m'appelle Xello-chan? C'est la honte…

Xellis182: Woh, râle pas! On dirait vraiment Zelgadis! Bouhou! Bref!!!! Prochain chapitre: ENCORE PLUS LONG! Passke celui-là est pas gigantesque non-plus…… 'veux faire un long chapitre!

NOTES DE LA FIC!

(1) Ursula, de La Petite Sirène? Naaaan…..

(2) « auprès DU LoN » ? 

« auprès DE LA LoN» ? Allez savoir quelle est la préposition correcte…… 

(3) Mémé Aqua!!!!

(4) Ne cherchez pas. Ne cherchez SURTOUT pas à comprendre.

(5) Vous croyez que ce serait bien de faire une MST, et que je raconte ce qui s'est passé? Allez, peut-être que je raconterai cette aventure, si j'ai le courage! Wé! Si vous aimez l'idée, dites je le ferai… lol

(6) hahahahaha je vais pas m'en remettre, ça sonne trop mal…ahahahahaha….

quand je tombe sur un terme japonais que je pige pas….

_Pitites traductions pour ceux ki connaissent rien en japonais_! C'est pas que je prenne qui que ce soit pour des abrutis, c'est juste que moi, ça m'énerve de trouver des expressions japonaises que je connais pas, et qui sont pas traduites, alors je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être pas la seule…. donc j'ai mis ça! Mais si vous connaissez, lisez pas!

« Sore wa himitsu desu »: en gros, « C'est un secret »

-san: marque de respect, on peut le traduire par « monsieur »

Kekkai: Bon, ça, on en trouve surtout dans Clamp, c'est un genre de barrière de protection, moi je m'en suis servie pour bloquer les pouvoirs des persos.

Voilààà! 


	3. Lsama? Des ennuis en perspective!

Notes de l'auteure: Après de multiples galères pour cette saleté de chapitre 2 et ces crétins d'uploads qui marchaient pas et que ça fait 4 heures que je suis dessus et que je suis sensée bosser ma littérature, franchement…. me revoilà à écrire!

Xello-chan: Vous n'avez pas envie de travailler de toutes façons…..

Xellis182: ………………………………………... JE REPONDRAI RIEN! Y'EN A MARRE DES NOTES TROP LONGUES!

Lina-san-tachi: Woh, tu vas commencer tout de suite?

Xellis182: Ouais! Aujourd'hui, c'est Xello-chan qui dit le « disclaimer »!

Xello-chan: « Le disclaimer »…………….

Xellis182 Soupir Bref, Slayers ne m'appartient TOUJOURS pas, et…. c'est un peu énervant de répéter la même chose! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais pas raconter ce qui se passe après le chapitre 1 ni le chapitre 2!!!!!!!! Je commence un autre point de vue! Et je tue encore du monde, voilà! Mais peut-être que je vais continuer le chapitre 2.… mais c'est le bazar!!!!!!!!

Lina-san-tachi: O.O

Xello-chan: Laissez tomber, Lina-san. Elle avait prévu ça depuis le début.

Lina-san-tachi: Mais est-ce qu'elle va continuer le fragments d'histoire qu'elle a commencés?

Xellis182: Sore wa himitsu desu!!!!! Hahaha… Wééééé! La fic, maintenant!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slayers Elementalists

Chapitre 3: comment continuer une histoire alors que les persos sont morts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filia regarda le ciel bleu et sourit. Il faisait un temps vraiment magnifique, c'était son jour de congé, et Valteria était d'une sagesse exemplaire….. Bon. Val était TOUJOURS sage. Il semblait avoir conservé les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, mais il était apparu à Filia qu'ils étaient lointains… comme les souvenirs d'une VRAIE vie antérieure. Il était très intelligent et savait presque parfaitement parler, bref, c'était à peu de chose près le Valteria d'antan. Il était juste un peu plus petit. Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit entendre à une certaine distance de la ville, et la terre trembla un peu. Et Filia trembla beaucoup, de rage: c'était un pouvoir démoniaque qui avait causé cela, elle l'avait senti. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir. Parce que les mazokus, en ce moment, étaient très calmes, et que les seul ennuis qu'ils provoquaient étaient liés à Lina-san. Et elle avait entendu dire que les Slayers avaient récemment décimé l'armée de Deep-Sea Dolphin. Elle attrapa Val-chan, le prit dans ses bras, et se téléporta à l'endroit approximatif de l'explosion.

Et là, resta figée d'horreur. Les corps de ses amis étaient là, carbonisés à un tel point qu'elle eut du mal à les reconnaître. Et à côté se trouvait Xellos, qui rigolait doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler 'NAMAGOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' et à lancer un sort pour détruire ce rustre qui avait tué ses seuls amis, quand soudain celui-ci fut foudroyé par un éclair et tomba raide mort sur le coup. Filia remballa son sort, puis se précipita vers Lina et les autres. Elle commença à pleurer, et vit que Val-chan en faisait de même.

Elle rentra chez elle tristement et à pied, puis s'assit, et, quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mis Val-chan au lit, se versa une tasse de thé. Elle avait un mal fou à rester calme, et réfléchit à ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle en vint à la conclusion que cette ordure de Xellos avait reçu l'ordre de sa maîtresse de les tuer. Qu'ils n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité à Zelas, et ainsi qu'il les avait descendus de sang froid. QUELLE SALETE! Quant à l'éclair qui avait mis fin aux jours du mazoku, elle mit cela sur le compte de la justice divine. Une réflexion digne d'Améria……….. Soudain, une voix venue de nulle part, semblant être la voix de pusieurs personnes à la fois, s'adressa à elle:

« Filia…. j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Valteria. Va au temple du Seigneur des Cauchemars à la sortie de la ville. S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi. C'est important. »

Filia eut un mouvement de panique en reconnaissant la voix de L-Sama, puis son instinct pragmatique prit le dessus et elle pensa:

« Ca a dû lui faire bizarre de dire 'le Seigneur des Cauchemars' alors que c'est son nom…… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte??????? Je dois aller réveiller Val-chan! »

Elle courut donc vers la chambre du jeune garçon, le réveilla aussi doucement que possible malgré la panique qui recommençait à se saisir d'elle, et habilla un Valteria encore à moitié endormi avant de courir avec l'enfant dans ses bras vers le temple de L-sama. Une fois arrivée sur le perron du bâtiment, elle s'apprêta à pousser les portes malgré l'heure relativement tardive, mais n'en eut pas besoin. La statue sur le perron s'éclaira d'une lumière dorée, et L-sama s'adressa de nouveau à eux:

« Je vous emmène en mon royaume sur la Mer du Chaos. N'ayez pas peur, j'ai besoin de vous demander votre aide, c'est tout. »

Puis la lumière s'étendit de la statue vers eux, et ils furent pris dedans. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'eux, pas désagréable au demeurant, mais tout de même étrange, et complètement indescriptible.Filia ferma les yeux, et, quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne se trouvait plus devant le temple. Elle était devant un palais doré, si haut qu'elle ne put en voir la fin, qui se perdait jusqu'en dehors de sa vue. Un peu intimidée, elle posa Valteria, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient d'elles-même, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais, très impressionés. Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle[1]. Il avait les cheveux marrons, de même que ses yeux, et les oreilles pointues. Il ressemblait à un elfe, tant pour les oreilles que la tenue[1]. Il leur dit qu'il s'appelait Nathos, puis leur demanda de les suivre. Filia reprit Val-chan dans ses bras, de peur qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand corridor, menant à un large pièce. Au fond trônait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme dont les cheveux étaient bleus, et Filia le reconnut comme étant Lei Magnus, le grand sorcier humain ayant accueilli l'âme de Shabrani-Godou. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tête lorsqu'elle vit que L-sama (car il n'y avait pas de doute quant à son identité) tenait, en guise de sceptre, une pelle richement décorée. D'ailleurs, derrière elle, étaient accrochés nombre d'autres instruments, à l'utilité variée. Cela allait de la plus simple pioche à l'instrument de torture ou l'arme la plus sophistiquée. Sa goutte de sueur grossit, et elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit Lina et les autres qui entraient dans la pièce. Elle se précipita vers eux, les larmes aux yeux et terriblement confuse.

« Lina-san….. Je vous croyais morte! Je…. je… j'ai vu vos corps, et…… »

Elle ne continua pas son bégaiement, car elle venait d'apercevoir Xellos. Le mazoku semblait bouder. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, et se précipita vers lui avec un cri de rage (NAMAGOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!). Puis, elle entreprit de lui lancer méthodiquement chaque sort qu'elle connaissait, en hurlant:

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU TRAHIR AINSI LINA-SAN ET LES AUTRES! SALE MAZOKU! AAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! »

Ledit mazoku, tout à sa bouderie, n'évita même pas les sorts, si bien qu'il se retrouva au bout d'un moment raisonnablement grillé. Il ne réagissait toujours pas, peut-être fit-il tout juste une moue plus boudeuse, mais c'est tout, alors. Filia non plus ne réagit pas, et continua de réviser ses sorts d'attaque les plus puissants sur Xellos[2]. Il fallut un Fireball de Lina pour qu'elle s'arrête, puis s'écroule, le sort ayant touché un point névralgique[3]. La jeune ryuzoku s'écroula, étourdie et fumante, pouvant encore tout juste écouter la conversation. Xellos, lui, était debout, plus boudeur encore qu'avant. Lina avait l'air un peu énervée. L-sama avait une goutte de sueur sur la tête, de même que Lei Magnus et Améria. Zelgadis avait l'air blasé, comme toujours, et Gourry avait l'air bête, toujours comme toujours. Nathos avait l'air de se ficher royalement de se qui se passait. Quant à Valteria, ce fut lui qui eut la réaction la plus sensée: il demanda ce qui se passait.Ce fut Lina qui lui répondit:

« Bon. Ce qui se passe, c'est que j'ai arrêté Filia, parce que Xellos avait déjà bien eu sa dose avec nous, et que c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, d'autant plus qu'il est fâché. Sinon, Filia, sache que Xellos nous a tués par erreur[4]. Et qu'on lui a déjà fait regretter cette erreur, ok? Bon, sinon, bin c'est L-sama qui a récupéré nos âmes avant qu'elles passent au vide-ordu….nan, le chemin de la réincarnation, et donc nous voilà, vivants, du moins au niveau de l'âme! »

Valteria acquiessa, puis demanda de nouveau:

« Et Xellos, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? »

« L-sama avait aussi besoin de lui. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué? Nous, on n'a pas eu besoin de mourir pour venir là! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut L-sama qui répondit:

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai défintivement séparé vos âmes de votre corps pour vous envoyer ici, donc le processus est assez similaire. Je recréerai votre corps pour vous renvoyer dans votre monde, ne vous en faites pas. Quant à ppourquoi j'ai tué Xellos au lieu de simplement le transférer, eh bien….. sa bourde m'a un peu énervé, et, comme le transfert est sans douleur, je l'ai tué….. Le résultat est le même, de toutes façons. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement nonchalant de sa main qui ne tenait pas le… sceptre? La pelle? Valteria était perplexe, et il s'apprêtait à demander ce que cela représentait, mais Filia s'était redressée (péniblement), et elle demanda avant que Val-chan n'aie pu poser sa question:

« Et pourquoi cet idiot de mazoku boude? »

Là,Filia et Valteria ouvrirent grand les yeux en regardant les autres, se demandant où était l'errreur dans la question, car ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Xellos lança un sort à Filia et se téléporta, et Filia eut à peine le temps dedresser une barrière de protection, surprise comme elle l'était. Lina eut l'air gêné, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe. L-sama fronça les sourcils et eut un soupir exaspéré. Nathos, lui, avait toujours l'air de ne pas être concerné par ce qui se passait.

L-sama grogna. Cela commençait à la fatiguer. Elle soupira encore un coup, puis fit un petit mouvement de la main. Le décor commença à se déformer pour Filia et Val-chan, et la scène changea. Ils entendirent la voix de L-sama leur dire que, comme elle en avait marre, elle leur montrerait la scène au lieu de raconter. En plus cela lui éviterait des explications sur la mission déjà donnée aux autres. L'environnement reprit son apparence normale, et ils furent devant la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt (bien que le temps s'écoule différemment dans cet endroit….)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina, Zel, Gourry, Amelia et Xellos se trouvaient devant L-sama, l'air un peu perdu. Xellos avait la tête entre les mains, une migraine particulièrement douloureuse s'étant installé dans son crâne, et étant bien partie pour y rester. Il supposa que c'étaient les réminiscences de sa mort, qui n'avait pas été agréable, parce que moins rapide qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Moins rapide que celles de Lina-san et des autres. Et cela avait peut-être aussi quelque chose à voir avec la correction que lui avaient administré les autres à son arrivée. Bref, L-sama le regarda d'un air sévère, puis s'adressa à eux:

« Je vous ai fait venir, car votre mort m'ennuirait beaucoup. Tant que vous êtes ici, sur l'île flottant au milieu de la Mer du Chaos, vous ne pouvez être considérés comme tels. Je ne pensais pas devoir vous indiquer ce rôle si tôt, mais un imbécile a forcé les choses… »

Elle jeta un regard mortel à Xellos, qui gémit légèrement, sa migraine commençant à lui taper sur le système. Elle toussota, et cette fois il capta son regard menaçant. Il recula un peu. L-sama continua:

« Bref, voici ce que je veux de vous: votre vie passée, vous pouvez l'oublier, parce que je veux que vous deveniez mes servants. Vous allez obéir à mes ordres, et j'ai déjà un certain nombre de missions à vous confier. Toutes ces affaires, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vais vous confier à chacun un pouvoir particulier, spécifique à vous mêmes, et dont vous seuls avez la capacité à utiliser. J'entends par là que PERSONNE D'AUTRE, dans aucun monde que j'ai crée, ni les autres, d'ailleurs, n'a les capacités pour en user. Je vous renverrai dans votre monde en premier lieu, et recréerai votre corps dans ce but…… »

« Hé! Et si on n'est pas d'accord??????? »

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent. A leur grande surprise, ils virent que c'était Xellos qui était intervenu. C'était étonnant, parce que LON était quand même le mazoku suprême, et le voir contester une de ses décisions avait quelque chose d'aberrant. D'ailleurs, L-sama elle même semblait surprise.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu refuser ce que je propose? Tu es un mazoku, après tout. Les mazokus sont sensés avoir de l'ambition…. et toi tu refuses? »

« Bin oui, je refuse! Je vais avoir l'air idiot, mais ma seule ambbition est de servir Zelas-sama et personne d'autre! »

Il avait les yeux un peu humides, remarqua Lina[5].

L-sama froça les sourcils. Elle communiqua la situation à Zelas par télépathie, puis lui ordonna de lui laisser son servant. Zelas ne rechigna pas, par peur de son Seigneur, mais se dit que, de nos jours, on ne trouvait plus d'aussi bons employés, aussi fidèles.

L-sama informa Xellos que désormais il lui appartenait, et que, pour lui apprendre à respecter la volonté d'un Dieu Créateur, elle le remettrait dans son corps d'avant sa résurrection en tant que mazoku lorsqu'elle les renverrait dans leur monde. Xellos blanchit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et commença à bouder. Ensuite, L-sama, ne relevant pas la bouderie de son nouveau servant, recommença:

« Donc, vous allez commencer par aller trouver les deux personnes manquantes à votre équipe, dès que j'aurai amené les ryuzokus, Filia et Valteria. Ah, et puis, je vous présente Nathos, je viens de l'amener! »

Le Nathos en question regarda autour de lui avec un air désabusé et ne posa aucune question, comme s'il connaissait déjà la situation. Puis, L-sama se concentra et appela Filia et Valteria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes de l'auteure: ouuuuuuuuuuuf! Enfin! J'ai mal au dos, la chaise est pas confortable, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, chuis fatiguée….et c'était pas si long.....

Xello-chan: Plaignez-vous…. vous passez votre temps à me ridiculiser, c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre!

Xellis182: Bin appelle la SPP!

Xello-chan: ???????????????????

Xellis182: 'Société Protectrice des Personnages'! lol!

Xello-chan: Ca existe?

Xellis182: Nan!lol!

Xello-chan: ouiiiiiin… elle est folle!

Xellis182: Toi, tu fais que de pleurer! Aahahahahahahahaha!

Notes de la fic:

[1]Ouais! Mon premier perso original, Nathos! J'aime pas les descriptions physiques très précises, alors si vous êtes intéréssé, bin je l'ai dessiné…….il est colorié à la va-vite, mais il est plutôt cool quand même…… c'est juste les vêtements qui sont vite faits…… alors bin demandez par mail!(mon adresse est sur ma page d'auteur…….)

Xello-chan: Allez-y, faites votre pub……. --;;;

[2] qui par conséquent se retrouva EXTREMEMENT grillé.

[3] Je me plante. On dit pas un point névralgique. Mais je suis une littéraire, alors bon… lol! Comme si c'était l'excuse à ma bêtise!

[4] Auteure: Tout simplement! Des erreurs comme ça, j'en fais tous les jours!(C'est ironique….)

[5] Non, un mazoku ne pleure pas. Ca n'a même pas un corps physique, alors…. donc, les yeux humides sont une liberté prise sur la réalité du monde de Slayers : P loool… c'est trooooop OOC (hors-personnage), ce que je viens de lui faire faire!!!!!!!!

Autres notes: tous les persos appartiennent bien à H. Kanzaka et Rui Araizumi, sauf Nathos… euh, bref, si vous connaissez pas Lei Magnus ou d'autres persos que je cite, bin y'a un super site qu'en parle….. en français…. je sais plus l'adresse……lol!


	4. Naon! Encore une quête idiote!

Notes de l'auteure:Wouhouuuu! Et voilà le chapitre 4! En-fin! Wéééé!

Chibi-Xelly: Nous ne lui appartenons pas. Moi et le reste des Slayers sommes les créations d'Hajimé Kanzaka et de Rui Araizumi. Ce sont les dieux suprêmes de notre monde. Ils ont même créé L-sama! Le seul perso qui appartienne à l'auteure, c'est Nathos et regardez ce qu'elle en a fait! Pffff. Y'a aussi les prêtresses, mais elles, c'est presque de la figuration.

Mini-Xellis: Boh, t'es dur! Bon ce chapitre est encore pas assez long à mon goût, mé c'est pas grave, vaut mieux que ce soit comme ça parce que je pers vite patience! Ah! Au fait! Je suis contente d'être lue par une personne! Je suis contente que Koneko Metallium-san m'ait envoyé une review! Je suis fière d'être citée dans ses notes d'auteur! Je ferai une fic plus longue que la sienne! Je vaincrai! Je déconne... L'auteure se met à partir dans une crise de gloussement face à sa propre bêtise

Chibi-Xelly: Elle est folle.... au secours.... sortez-moi de là... arh.... snifsnif.....Waaaaaaaah!(Il pleure)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4: Wah! ENCORE des épreuves??????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« FIREBALL!!!!!!!!! »

Lina ragarda avec satisfaction le camp des bandits partir en fumée, dans une explosion bruyante et incendiaire. Ah, elle était vraiment la meilleure! Elle soupira de satisfaction puis se jeta sur Gourry qui était en train de manger un morceau. Le combat était tout à fait normal, mais Lina frappait quand même un peu plus fort que d'habitude, Gourry remarqua. Il se demanda pourquoi, et se dit qu'elle devait être fachée après lui pour une raison qui lui échappait.

En effet, Lina était un peu fâchée. Elle aimait tout savoir, tout contrôler, et là, Gourry gardait quelque chose pour lui. Quand ils étaient partis de la mer du chaos, L-sama avait confié à l'homme d'épée un objet que Lina n'avait pu voir, en lui disant que c'était à lui de trouver le moyen de s'en servir. Et à lui seul. Du coup, Gourry avait refusé d'en dire plus à Lina sur la nature de l'objet en question, et Lina en avait juste déduit que ce… chose était ce qui permettrait au grand blond qui pose plein de questions d'utiliser son pouvoir, étant donné que c'était le seul du groupe à n'en posséder aucun.

Le nouveau membre, Nathos, en avait,des pouvoirs. Et des particulièrement utiles, avec ça: il pouvait, par exemple, recréer des aliments à partir des choses qui l'entouraient[1]. Cela avait évité à Lina une crise d'anémie(du moins d'après les dires de la sorcière…), et il semblait que le… chose…. elfe? Non, il avait dit qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un, avait encore un tas de pouvoirs super pratiques dans le genre, et peut-être quelques uns utiles en combat… Par contre, ce type était…. bizarre. Pas vraiment d'autre mot pour le décrire, il était définitivement bizarre. Il semblait relativement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, et même plus puisque lui compris semblait ne pas le concerner vraiment. Non pas qu'il était négligé, mais, trois jours auparavant, par exemple,il avait vu le rocher qu'avait lancé Lina à l'origine sur Gourry venir. Mais il n'avait même pas daigné l'éviter, et du coup il s'était retrouvé avec un bras cassé et la tête en sang. Et le pire était que cela ne semblait pas le toucher. Bref, il était… bizarre.

« Enfin, » pensa Lina en détournant le regard de l'elfe-mais-pas-vraiment-mais-en-tous-cas-définitivement-deux-de-tens' « Au moins, il n'es pas aussi désagréable que Zel… remarque, c'est normal, il parle pas…. »

La jeune sorcière se redressa après avoir fait un German Souplex à Gourry, pris toute sa nourriture, et annonça:

« Allez! on repart! »

Ainsi, la petite troupe se remit en route vers leur objectif bien peu précis: retrouver les deux futurs employés de L-sama manquants. Leurs indications? Pour citer le Seigneur des Cauchemars:

« Oui, bin ils se trouvent quelque part dans votre monde, je ne sais pas trop où. La description physique? Pas la peine, quand vous les verrez vous saurez que c'est eux. Peut-être. Bonne chance! »

Et c'était tout. Rien de plus. Et ça faisait un mois qu'ils se promenaient au hasard dans le continent de Filia, et demandaient des renseignements, au cas où ils auraient entendu parler de gens un peu particuliers. Autant chercher l'aiguille qui débloque l'épée de lumière dans une botte de foin![2] Au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un temple. Xelloss sortit son guide de la région, et lut:

« Il est dit qu'en ce temple résonnèrent cris de bataille et de douleur pendant des jours. Cela provenait d'un combat entre un grand héros et la terrifiante Sherra… prffff terrifiante… aha… désolé, je continue. Cela se passait il y a moult années… ouais, c'est vrai, ça fait une paye que Serra-pouffette a pété son plomb ici… oh, désolé… argh! Non, Lina-san! Tapez pas, j'ai déjà la migraine! D'accord, j'arrête avec mes commentaires idiots! Alors… euh… ah. Le mazoku ignoble battit en retraite. Mais, il y a peu de temps, un autre démon maudit a niché sa demeure ici, chassant prêtresses et prêtres. Et le descendant du grand héros est venu débarasser le temple de la lie du monde qui l'infestait. Depuis, ce puissant mage-guerrier y réside… pas très sympa pour les mazokus, ce guide…. euh… me regardez pas comme ça, Lina-san, je continue. Euh… et… veille… euh….. »

La sorcière commençait à s'impatienter.

« Quoi? Tu sais plus lire?? »

« Ah, c'est pas ça, mais le Soleil est en train de se coucher, et je n'y vois plus grand chose… »

« BAKA! T'as qu'à enlever ces stupides lunettes de soleil! T'as l'air d'un blaireau en plus! »

En effet, Xelloss avait des lunettes noires posées sur le nez, ajoutant à l'étrangeté de son nouveau look: L-sama avait bien tenu sa parole et l'avait fait retourner à son éspèce d'origine, et, bien qu'il refûsa de dire ce qu'il était maintenant, plusieurs changements étaient visibles. Des oreilles pointues à peu près de la taille de celles de Filia dépassaient de ses mèches, et ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs en partie violettes, comme avant, mais certaines étaient argentées.. De plus, ses vêtements étaient différents, puisqu'il n'était plus au service de Zelas. Ca n'avait pas tant changé que ça, mais, en tous cas, les vêtements étaient entièrements noirs. Xelloss avait supplié L-sama de ne pas lui faire porter de jaune comme Zelas l'y avait obligé, et La Mère De Toute Chose avait cédé. Et donc, depuis le début, Xelloss portait aussi des lunettes noires… « La honte, » pensait Lina. Mais Xelloss décrétait qu'il préférait pour l'instant, mais que, quant au pourquoi, Sore wa himitsu desu... En attendant, il ne les quittait pas de la journée.

Retour aux Slayers… « Vous pensez que ce descendant de héros est un de ceux que nous cherchons? » Demanda Améria, un air plein d'espoir sur le visage. Zel s'approcha d'elle, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en souriant légèrement. Lina leva un sourcil. Encore un mystère. Durant leur bataille contre l'armée de Deep-Sea-Dolphin, ils avaient disparu une semaine, et, quand ils étaient revenus, ils téaient ensemble et très heureux. Comment ce miracle s'était produit, elle n'en savait rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lina ne savait pas si c'était la main sur l'épaule, le sourire ou autre chose, mais l'expression d'Améria s'éclaira, et elle fit un petit signe d'acquiescement à Zelgadis. Voilà qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler… étrange.

« Bon! » s'écria Lina « On verra ça demain! pour l'instant, on trouve un auberge, on mange, et on dort! Filia, je sais que Xelloss t'a énervée, toi aussi, mais arrête de le frapper, il n'est plus aussi résistant depuis qu'il n'est plus mazoku… »

Filia rangea sa massue et tira la langue à l'ex-mazoku-mais-peut-être-encore-un-peu-mais-en-tous-cas-sûrement-plus-autant-qu'avant, qui était écroulé par terre, inconscient. Ce fut Nathos qui écopa de la corvée de le porter sur son dos jusqu'à l'auberge. En fait, depuis quelques temps, c'était Nathos qui écopait de 99% des corvées, vu que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Ils dénichèrent une auberge, résevèrent des chambres, mirent Xelloss qui était toujours inconscient et maintenant couvert de bandages dans son lit ( « dépenser de la magie de guérison pour lui? Et puis quoi encore???? »- Lina), et descendirent prendre leur dîner. Xelloss, de toute façons, était encore en partie mazoku (Filia était formelle là-dessus), et donc guérirait au cours de la nuit. Plus ou moins. Suffisamment pour venir avec les autres au temple, en tous cas. Le dîner fut aussi mouvementé que d'habitude, puis, après s'être rassasié, chacun partit se coucher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Filia en vint à frapper Gourry ( et Lina sauta sur l'occasion pour chiper leur nourriture), car celui-ci, dans sa précipitation pour engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, avait mangé le petit déjeuner de Val, qui s'était mis à pleurer. Filia avait commencé à hurler après l'homme blond en le frappant, Gourry à crier de douleur, Lina continuait de manger bruyamment, tandis qu'Améria montait sur le dossier d'une chaise afin de sermonner l'homme d'épée sur l'injustice de son acte. Elle était obligée de brailler par dessus les cris et les pleurs, et, en faisant ses mouvements habituels de justicière, tomba du dossier de chaise sur la table dans un bruit gigantesque de vaisselle cassée. Il y eut un momlent de silence abasourdi, et Zel se reboucha les oreille en préparaition du prochain vacarme. Cela ne tarda pas, et Lina se jeta en hurlant sur la pauvre princesse aux frais de laquelle était le repas. L'ardente sorcière lui fit regretter amèrment sa maladresse par une série de prises de catch particulièrement impressionnantes. Tout cela très bruyamment, bien sûr, étant donné qu'Améria hurlait, Lina criait, Gourry, de nouveau chassé par Filia et sa massue lui criait de lui pardonner, et Filia criait pour ce donner du courage. Val-chan, impressionné par la violence du spectacle de catch féminin se déroulant sous ses yeux recommença à pleurer, et à pousser des cris de terreur.

Les autres clients de l'auberge, terrorisés, n'osaient rien dire, ni se plaindre. Finalement, le bazar finit par se calmer. Un silence relatif revint peu à peu, et Lina commanda un nouveau déjeuner. A côté de la cacophonie précédente, la bagarre entre Lina et Gourry pour la nourriture sembla très silencieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse fit tomber un plateau en fer sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Xelloss dormait encore lorsque le tourbillon de folie traversa la partie restaurant de l'auberge. Et il continua de dormir pendant ce temps. Par contre, lorsque la serveuse fit tomber son plateau, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il commença à grommeler.

« Ils ont mal choisi l'auberge, on entend tout et c'est bruyant… »

Il commença à s'étirer, mais y renonça en grimaçant. Il était encore trop courbaturé… mais au moins, les plaies étaient refermées. Il s'habilla et descendit, mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis s'installa à la table et mangea. Depuis qu'il n'était plus mazoku, plus vraiment, il devait manger un peu. Remarquons que là, il mangea beaucoup, pour rattraper le repas sauté et à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu.

Quelques temps plus tard, Nathos descendit. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment un lève-tôt. Le déjeuner se termina, et ils se décidèrent à aller au temple rencontrer ce mystérieux héros.

Arrivés devant l'entrée du temple de L-sama, ils se demandèrent comment se présenter. Une prêtresse arriva, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils voulaient rencontrer ce fameux type qui avait vaincu le démon, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et dit qu'ils ne pourraient le voir que s'ils passaient les épreuves imposées.

« DES EPREUVES????? » s'offusqua Lina « MAIS CA SERT A QUOI? C'EST DEBILE! »

La pauvre prêtresse eut l'air paniqué, et leur dit que le héros refusait de voir quiconque ne passait pas les épreuves. Et personne n'y avait encore réussi. C'était pour éviter d'être embêté par des touristes, apparemment. Bon… ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils acceptèrent, et la prêtrese ouvrit une porte à côté de la porte principale, donnant sur un corridor. Elle leur dit d'attendre, et partit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme âgée se présenta à eux.

« Je suis la grande prêtresse de ce temple. Je vous préviens, les épreuves sont très difficiles, et parfois dangereuses. Vous allez être séparés les uns des autres, et vous devrez récupérer chacun une clef. Si un d'entre vous n'arrive pas au bout, vous ne pourrez pas combiner les clefs pour ouvrir la porte, et vous ne pourrez voir le descendant du Tueur de Mazokus. Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer. Vous devrez prendre chacun une porte, et chaque porte mène à un couloir. Une fois passée la porte, il sera trop tard pour renoncer, vous devrez arriver jusqu'au bout, quel que soit votre état. De plus, comme vous êtes des sorciers, vous allez subir des épreuves plus difficiles. Sauf vous, » dit-elle en désignant Gourry « car vous êtes un guerrier. Votre passage à travers le couloir ne demandera donc pas de magie, mais ce sera quand même dur. Alors, un conseil, renoncez. »

Les Slayers s'entre-regardèrent, puis Lina prit la parole:

« Nous continuons. »

« Vous continuez? Mais… mais….euh… »

« Tut tut, pas de mais. Nous cherchons quelque chose d'important, et si on laisse ça nous arrêter, alors on est mal partis! Pas vrai vous autres? »

Le reste du groupe murmura son approbation, à l'exception de Filia:

« Mais, et Val? Il est trop petit pour se défendre!!! »

Là, tout le monde fut obligé d'admettre que Val posait un problème, il était si petit! Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas du tout mûri, ils n'étaient pas puissants ni rien. Les utiliser n'était pas un problème, car la mémoire de sa vie antérieure lui permettait de savoir comment s'en servir. Le hic était qu'il n'avait pas encore les capacités pour le faire. Tout le monde tomba dans une profonde réflexion afin d'essayer de trouver une solution au problème. Personne n'avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil au jeune dragon. Celui-ci tremblait un peu: il se sentait impuissant, il était un vrai boulet pour les autres…. si seulement il était plus grand! Si seulement… Flash

………………………………………................................................... Une lumière aveuglante entoura Val-chan, qui se mit à grandir. Quand la lumière s'éteint, il avait une taille adulte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Wééééééééééééé! Afini chapter four!!!!!!!!!! Celui ci était pas marrant à faire, vu que je l'ai perdu 2 fois, et que donc j'ai du le réécrire…. o

Chibi-Xelly: Voilà l'intêret de sauvegarder souvent quand on tape…

Mini-Xellis: Mouais. Maintenant je me méfie…. Ahhh… je sens que je vais m'éclater pour les prochains chapitres! Pauuuuuuuuuuvres Slayers! Niahahahah…..

Slayers: O.O Ce rire…..

Nagha: Il fait peur…

Mini-Xellis: Nagha? T'es pas dans la fic, alors dégage! En plus, tu oses trouver mon rire effrayant???????

Nagha: héhé.. oui…. OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

Mini-XellisSlayers:Argh! Zai-jian! (si vous savez pas ce que ça veut dire, lisez Et Cetera!)

[1] On fait simple, parce que le truchement des atomes afin de synthétiser des molécules, je doute que les Slayers en aient jamais entendu parler….

[2] Mais si. Tout le monde se souvient de cet épisode de la saison 1. Non?……………. .

  



End file.
